New Iba Tayo Network starting April 12 in 2004
April 12, 2004 - Philstar They also unveiled their new campaign, Iba Tayo! network which highlights the station's edgy take on Pinoy life and the screen flashes Iba Tayo! for ABC-5's flagship slogan now owned by businessman Antonio Tony Boy Cojuangco. It also operating the FM radio station 106.7 Dream FM aired in a smooth jazz format added up with R&B, soul, bossa nova and house. Kids will be treat as ABC is home to the anime series Sailor Moon, every Saturdays at 4:30 p.m. recounts the adventures of Usagi Tsukino an ordinary middle school Japanese girl whose true identity is revealed to her one day by the talking cat, Luna. Usagi is destined to salvage mankind as Sailor Moon. She joins forces with other foxy girl heroes Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter to fight the evil spawned by the Dark Kingdom, with a voiced by a popstar princess Sarah Geronimo as a character Sailor Moon. A new high-rating flagship news program Sentro, anchored by Ali Sotto and John Susi airs weeknights at 6:30 p.m. to directly compete with TV Patrol and 24 Oras. A longest-running late-night newscast Big News, now with new anchor Cheri Mercado and Amelyn Veloso airs weeknights at 10 p.m. While a public affairs programs are: Chino Trinidad's INQ TV (Inquirer on TV), Monday to Friday at 10:30 p.m. and Cheche Lazaro's Probe every Saturday at 10 p.m. The new show which premiered April 13 is the new game show Puso o Pera (Tuesdays 7 p.m.), hosted by Willie Revillame with co-host Patricia Javier and Maui Taylor incorporates reality-based challenges into the studio game show format, which plays on the emotions of each of the contestants, who ultimately have to choose between a sum of money or "saving" their loved ones from physical, mental or emotional discomfort that Willie's more fun to save management the P2 million in the pot to give away up to P8 million prize money to the contestants in prizes can be won, with PLDT and PCSO as major sponsors. Another interesting show that a first beauty-serye Buhay Beauty Queen, airs every weeknights at 9:30 p.m., features the search for and the making of Mutya ng Pilipinas 2004 conducted a nationwide search for qualified candidates. Screenings were held in Cebu, Davao, Pampanga, Legaspi and Manila to find 35 beautiful ladies with the best combination of beauty, intelligence, poise and talent. It is hosted by Epy Quizon for the making of a Beauty Queen. The 35 hopefuls then will compete against each other to determine who will become the Mutya ng Pilipinas of 2004 and receive one million in cash and prizes plus the chance to win the Miss Asia Pacific title, a management contract with ABC and a chance to be the next major TV star. An interactive text-based game show for today's teens Game Channel Extreme airs every Monday to Saturday from 4 to 4:30 p.m., a real time TV games, chat music, trivia and a lot more with super cool celebrity game jocks Iya Villania, Aaron Mempin, Bianca Gonzales and Chase Tinio everyday. Blockbuster movies now offers a weekend movies: new Hollywood movies ABCinema (Saturdays at 10:30 p.m.) and Viva Tagalog movies Viva Cine Idols (Sundays at 9 p.m.). Also, has a new Chinese asianovelas, Amazing Twins at 4:30 p.m., Scent of Love at 5 p.m. and Fireworks at 11 to 11:30 p.m. ABC has the popular sports into the country's favorite basketball like the PBA (Philippine Basketball Association), now airs a four-times-a-week with just one game on Wednesdays and Fridays from 7 to 9:30 p.m., with provincial games at 7 to 9:30 p.m. on Thursdays and also a two double-headers every Saturdays from 5 to 9 p.m. and Sundays from 4 to 8:30 p.m. In foreign canned shows, ABC has the highest-rated US series: Friends, every Mondays from 8 to 8:30 p.m. airing all original episodes Season 9 and 10 of the most popular Friends on primetime TV is now here, and a Hollywood reality star-search show American Idol, weekdays at 5:30 to 6:30 p.m. More: a videoke variety show Sing-Galing ''(Saturdays, 9 p.m.) is hosted by a two comedians Ai ai delas Alas and John Lapus, ''The Misadventures Maverick & Ariel (Mondays 9 p.m.), Gagsters (Mondays 7 p.m.), On-Air (Tuesdays 9 p.m.), with JM Rodriguez, Mr. Ogie (Sundays 8:30 p.m.), starring Ogie Alcasid, SINGLE (Mondays 8:30 p.m.) and a gag show ''Wow Mali ''(Tuesdays 8 p.m.) with Joey de Leon continue to bring in viewers will be treated to reinvention of these shows.